5th Year v10
by DontJudgeUsHelpUs
Summary: Lillianna,always wanted a normal life, one where she wasnt a slave, one where her powers didnt get her beat, one where her only friend wasnt to be called Master in public. One where she was safe. And now, her time has come,her time to step out of the dark. Read and reveiw! im not very good with summaries sorry stories much better!
1. Chapter 1

**5TH Year**

Preface-

"James!James Potter, Don't you dare walk out that, fucking door!" Lilly Evans-Potter screamed at her Husband, James Potter. They were on vacation in New York, Manhattan to be precise, but so far their first day, was not going as well as she had hoped, Pregnant and crying, Lilly sat there, on the floor of their Hotel room, thinking about the man she loved, praying he would come back to her and their unborn son.

James Potter walked down the sidewalk, passing bums and prostitutes, not stopping when one asked for money, he knew what he wanted, a pub. He wanted to drink until he couldn't remember his wife, until he couldn't remember his own bloody name, and he finally found one, a run down, wooden pub, loud noisy and crowded, perfect. He walked into the pub, looked around and went straight for the bar, a very pretty blonde stood there serving alcohol.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got."He demanded, not sounding much like himself.

"Well, hello to you too sug." she said but reached around picking up two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey anyways. She poured a bit into the shots, downed one herself and pushed the other towards James.

"So," she started as he downed the whiskey, "What brings you here?"

"Fight, hit me again "he said pushing the glass back towards her, she filled it up.

"Ahh, wife right?, get a lot of em' in her."

"Yeah, just, "he sighed "just trying to get my mind off things."

A profound smirk reached the blondes lips "Well then, I know the perfect cure for that, I'm Leanne, by the way."

"James, what's your cure?"

Leanne leaned over the bar, whispered something in his ear, her voice lost in the sudden uproar of the pub, but when she leaned back to her spot, James was smirking too. The two left the bar roughly five minutes later, climbed into Leanne's car and drove down the street and into the night.

4 weeks later

James walked down the street towards Leanne's house, planning on breaking off their affair, he was leaving back to London today and Lilly and he had made up after all.

"JAMES" she yelled yanking open the door as he walked up the path to it."HURRY UP!"

A quick second later, he sat on the couch in her front room

"James, I uhh, need to tell you something."Leanne said nervously

"What's wrong Leanne?" his brows furrowed together, nervouse and scensing something wrong in the air.

"James, I'm, well," she paused, taking a shaky breath "James I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Hi people this is CHAPTER ONE YAY!ENJOY AND REVEIW PLEASE**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything, rights and regulation go to J.K Rowling and the publishers plus the creators of Charmed**

**Sorry its short!**

Chapter One-

14 Years Later

Lillianna knocked on the door of her master's room,

"Sir, sir? A-are you in?" she whispered through the crack, the door was pulled open quickly and a pale hand pulled her into the room. Draco Malfoy raised a hand up to stop her from talking whilst the other quickly locked the deadbolt on his cherry wood door, he turned to look at her.

"Lills, what have I told about calling me sir?" he raised a pale eyebrow, a teasing smile touching his lips

"That I don't need to, not when it's just you and me. "She said, her head falling down to stare at the silver carpet below her, she was worried so much that she didn't even notice Draco walk across the room to get closer to her, but soon he had his hand on her chin, guiding her head up too look him in the eyes. She jumped away from him and whimpered, causing him to sigh deeply.

"S-sorry, Draco, I-I—" He cut her off,

"It's fine Lills, I couldn't help it, besides, there's a reason I asked you to come here tonight. " He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit with him, she did.

"I talked to my Father, about you being allowed to go to Hogwarts," he paused gauging her reaction, her orange eyes had lit up, a rare smile crossing her normaly distraught features, "He said yes Lills, you're going to Hogwarts with me this year." Lillianna did a rare thing at the recent news, she threw her arms around Draco's neck and they both toppled over and off the bed, laughing."

**A/N-Hi people.. so i'll update but the update will come faster with reveiws, it does get better and it does get further into detail, i know you might be lost, but you have to keep reading to find out ; )**


End file.
